


Lullaby of the Giant Five - Holiday Glow

by DistantStar



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Clarke is Famous too, Clexa, F/F, Gfau, Lexa is famous, f/f sex, rockstar lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: It's Christmas time again for Heda and the Grounders, with an annual charity concert, family traditions, and special gifts, everything is set for a wonderful Christmas.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Lullaby of the Giant Five - Holiday Glow

The stadium was packed wall to wall. On the round stage in the very center, under gold and yellow lights Lexa sang to the music the band was making, filling the evening with strains of magic as they started the last song* 

_“...let it be Christmas everywhere. In the hearts of all people both near and afar.”_

She wore a long white dress tonight, Even her warpaint was a shimmery white and glimmered as she started to move slowly along the edge of the stage.

_“Christmas, everywhere. Feel the love of the season wherever you are. On the small country roads lined with green mistletoe,”_ she bent down to touch hands with the audience at the far end of the stage. 

Clarke had chosen a green velvet dress to wear for the evening, her hair pulled back on one side with a silver clip. In the secured pit for friends and family at the front center of the stage, she looked up at her fiance. Fake snow started falling. Raven stood slowly swaying back and forth to the music on one side. Next to her on the other, among the small group of others with clearance to be there, was Lexa’s producer Indra. 

_“Big city streets where a thousand lights glow….”_ Lexa moved to the center of the stage and held her hands out to her sides slightly as she looked up toward the skies. She looked like an angel as she held the note.

Clarke started, stunned. She still couldn't get over it, “she’s amazing.”

Indra nodded and spoke quietly, “that she is.” With arms folded Indra glanced behind them at the massive swaying crowds holding lights up. She turned forward again, “this charity concert was a great idea.” Indra smiled at shook her head at Lexa, “the dress is a nice touch for a change.”

_“Let it be Christmas, everywhere. Let Heavenly music, fill the air…”_

Clarke laughed under her breath and smiled softly. The dress had been her idea. And already it was all over social media. Her girl was still off tour, the new album set to release in a few months though they were still hitting it hard night and day, recording, re recording and editing songs. Then they would go on tour again, already being booked again for Pride in June. This concert though was special, “it was her idea. Lexa can’t get to all the homeless as she wants to on one Christmas Eve, so this way she can help as many as she can.” She knew they would still be hitting the shelters after this, as many as Lexa could reach. It was tradition. 

Indra was nodding, “I approve,” she said, watching Lexa. 

Raven nodded too, speaking for the first time, “definitely.”

Up on the stage there was an uplift in music and the band suddenly started singing along with Lexa,

_“Let every heart sing, let every bell ring. The story of hope and joy and peace…”_

Clarke looked forward in surprise, watching as Lexa picked up her acoustic guitar to continue playing as the band left their instruments and walked up to stand with her. Her eyes moved over Lincoln and Octavia, holding hands, and Anya and Emori whom moved up to Lexa’s other side singing,

_“And let it be Christmas everywhere. Let heavenly music fill the air. Let anger and fear and hate disappear,”_ they all joined hands except for Lexa, who was playing with all her heart, her hands moving through the cords as her hair fell over them, _“let there be love that lasts through the year. And let it be christmas everywhere,”_ Lexa looked up at her directly and smiled, _“Christmas everywhere.”_

“That’s our cue,” Indra told her, then moved and in a quick motion, reached out and jumped onto the stage and walked toward the center Lexa was, but so and Nyko and Tristan, Niylah, Titus and everyone else that worked behind the scenes. John climbed onto the stage and headed to Emori. Clarke stood frozen, but Lexa looked her way and smiled as she strummed the guitar and everyone lined up with the band and started singing along with Lexa and the band, even Indra,

_“Let it be Christmas, everywhere. With the gold and the silver, the green and the red. Christmas, Everywhere..”_

“Here goes nothing,” Raven laughed, and clamored up onto the stage and ran to Anya, who caught her and spun her before placing her on her feet to face the audience. Clarke stood frozen… around and behind her when she looked she could see people straining to see if she would make an appearance. 

_“Christmas, everywhere. In the smiles of all children asleep in their beds,”_ Lexa moved toward her and held her hand down to her from the stage. _“In the eyes of young babies their first fallen snow. Elderlies memories that never grow old.”_

The spotlight was always Lexa’s thing. Clarke was adjusting to it slowly, and caroling at a homeless shelter was one thing but this was a stadium of thousands, Lexa twitched her fingers and smiled a beautiful smile at her.

Fuck it, Clarke thought. It was Christmas and her girl wanted her to sing with her. Taking a deep breath, Clarke reached out and put her hand in Lexa’s, and the crowd burst into a roar of clapping as Lexa pulled her up onto the stage. Once back with the others at center with the others Lexa brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Clarke’s face that had fallen there as the spotlight fell on them both and Lexa kept singing with the others and staring deep into her eyes, _“Christmas, everywhere,”_ she turned to face the audience again, her hand in Clarke’s, guitar forgotten. 

Clarke took a deep breath and faced the audience and joined in at last, _“let it be Christmas, everywhere. In the songs that we sing and the gifts that we bring, Christmas, everywhere. In what this day means and what we believe.. From the sandy white beaches where blue water rolls. Snow covered mountains and valleys below…”_ Lexa smiled across at Clarke, and then shouted encouragement to the audience, “everyone sing with us!” 

_“Let it be Christmas, everywhere,”_ the stadium filled with the magic of thousands of voices. Lighters swayed as the crowd swayed, _“let heavenly music fill the air. Let every heart sing. Let every bell ring,”_ Clarke was moved to tears and clung to Lexa with one arm around her trim waist, _“the story of hope and joy and peace. And let be Christmas, everywhere. Let heavenly music fill the air. Let anger and fear and hate disappear. Let there be love that last through the year,”_ the song drew to a close, _“let it be Christmas, Christmas everywhere. Christmas everywhere...”_ Everyone stopped singing except Lexa, whom added another line but at the same time, turned and braced Clarke’s face in her hands and kissed her forehead. Her lips were cold and soft as she finished, _“christmas everywhere…”_

The stadium burst into cheering and clapping. Lexa grinned at Clarke and turned as they did, “thank you!” she shouted out to the massive crowds, dragging Clarke forward, “on behalf of Grounders and I and everyone that makes this possible we want to say, we love you all!” she shouted, “and will see you out on the road again next year!” Clarke grinned, watching as every person in the audience moved to their feet. Lexa shouted out, “Merry Christmas and goodnight!”

The music started again from the song they had just sang, but it was recorded and through the speakers. Everyone strode forward and joined hands and bowed. Then, hand in hand with her, Clarke let Lexa lead her off stage though the little ramp and into the tunnel that led away from it and under the stadium, “okay, that was beautiful.” Clarke shot her girlfriend a smile.

Lexa blushed under her warpaint, “thank you, I-”

“That was amazing!” Octavia caught up, hand in hand with Lincoln, “I mean, wow…” she glanced behind them where the faint rattle of the crowds could still be heard. People were still singing. It made Lexa smile. Octavia sighed, “wish we could have done another song for them.”

“Me too, we asked but the management but as its Christmas Eve they wanted this place locked up by seven,” Lexa answered with a sigh, she too glanced behind her just a step and Clarke squeezed her waist.

“We got more people to visit tonight, babe,” she reminded. She knew that Christmas was one of Lexa’s favorite times of year. And at the mention of visiting other people Lexa whipped around to her and smiled. She stopped them walking leaned in and kissed Clarke.

“We do,” Lexa agreed, breaking the kiss. She ran her hand through Clarke’s hair.

“Oh that’s gross,” Anya grumbled, walking past them holding Raven’s hand, “why must I constantly see my sister mauling or being mauled like this.” she rolled her eyes.

Lexa did too, tugging Clarke along with her she followed, “but we haven't even _done_ anything.”

“Yet,” Clarke grinned, “not yet.” 

Lexa started laughing and smiling beside her. They’d reached the end of the hall where equipment was already being noisy packed up. Anya turned stopping them, “so where are we off to?”

“Coffee, donuts,” Octavia answered, pushing in with Lincoln behind her, “then caroling..” everyone looked at her. Clarke bit her lip and grinned when her sister went on, “please guys, I’m starving and I have to have energy for these talented things.” she wiggled her fingers.

Lexa laughed, “Lincoln?” she asked. 

With a grin he stepped in, “Heda?”

Lexa rolled her eyes at him, “go and get your girl some coffee and donuts.” It was Octavia's first Christmas as the band's keyboardist, and she was fitting in quite well.

“Already ordered,” Lincoln held up his phone to show her, “with Christmas sprinkles.”

Octavia beamed, “we will grab the goods and meet you at the first stop.” tugging at Lincoln’s hand, she pulled him away. Clarke grinned, watching her go. Beside her, Lexa was shaking her head. Finally she looked at Clarke,

“Shall we?” Lexa smiled softly and held Clarke’s warm coat out to her. 

Clarke nodded, her heart exploding at the sight of that little smile as she stepped into it. Lexa tugged hers on too, the long black leather trench contrasting the white. Squeezing Lexa’s fingers in hers Clarke led them toward the back stage door and once there showed her clearance and they let them slip out into the cold New York night without a problem. Even the parking lot for show personnel was packed. And Clarke was whipping about looking for Lexa’s red car when her phone started ringing in her pocket.

She whipped it out. Saw the number and answered, “mom?”

_“Merry Christmas, honey! We saw the show on tv. You looked beautiful. It was beautiful.”_

Clarke blushed, and followed after Lexa mindlessly as she started tugging her through the parking lot, “thanks mom. Merry Christmas and to Marcus too. Love you.” She looked up at Lexa as they walked, “mom says the show was beautiful. She wants to talk to you.”

With her free hand, Lexa took Clarke’s phone and just kept walking. Which surprised Clarke, but she laughed and kept following as Lexa put her phone to her ear, “Ms Griffin?”

Clarke bit her lip. She couldn’t hear her mother, but she knew for sure what her mother would say. Lexa’s next sentence confirmed it,

“Thank you. What? But…” she found her car by some miracle and dropped Clarke’s hand to reach for her keys in her jacket pocket and unlocked the door, “yeah I’ll try and remember.” Lexa opened the door for Clarke and took a deep breath, “Abby,” she said reluctantly, “I’m glad you liked it. I would love for you to come to a show in person sometime.”

Clarke slid into the car, and sat staring up at her girl. Lexa reached in and caressed her hair and the side of her face as she talked, “right, I know. I am glad you like it. Merry Christmas to you too, and Marcus. Bye.” She hung up the call and with a sigh, handed the phone in to Clarke. 

Clarke took it and also the kiss Lexa leaned in and placed on her lips, before tucking her feet into the car. Lexa slammed the door closed and jogged around the side of it. Clarke unlocked it for her and Lexa yanked it open, “its freezing!” she said, sliding in and closing the door behind her, “your mother still insists I should call her Abby,” Lexa started the car and let it idle a minute for the engine to warm up.

“I know,” Clarke laughed, “she’s not going to give up either. She’s stubborn like that.”

Lexa smiled across at her and put the car into drive, “must be where you get it from.” 

“She likes the cabin?” Clarke asked, trying to hide she was a little sad that if her mother was there she and Lexa wouldn’t be going there again this year.

“Loves it,” Lexa grinned at her and started backing the car out carefully, “Marcus too, apparently. They are going to try skiing in the morning.”

“Marcus on skis?” Clarke looked horrified and laughed under her breath and watched her pretty girl as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road that was congested with concert traffic. Lexa wasn’t supposed to be driving tonight. There was supposed to be a van for the band and crew. But Lexa had bribed her driver, again, so that they could escape, again. 

“Terrifying, isn’t it?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke nodded, “very.” she thought of the Grounders movie Dreamix was making. It was supposed to hit theatres this summer. Clarke was nervous. It was her biggest project yet, and it was about her girl and the band. Reaching out as Lexa edged her way through the busy traffic Clarke flipped on the radio dial. Jingle bells was playing, the old version of course. But the old fashion radio dials reminded her what she’d found out, “you never told me there were only 600 models of your car ever made.” 

“503 actually,” Lexa grinned across at her and petted the steering wheel of her car. She had others, Clarke had found out, she had a plethora of other cars across the country. But she knew this was Lexa’s most beloved and first car which was why she took it everywhere. It was also the one that brought them together. Lexa went on, “1969 Limited Edition 600. The 600 comes from the name, Clarke,” Lexa informed her, “I think that's because thats how many of the cars they planned to sell. How did you know?” 

“Raven,” Clarke spoke up. She only found out this about the car because of Christmas this year. She had been looking for a perfect gift that in the end, when she found it, had something to do with the vehicle in some ways and in other ways not at all. But she had asked Raven about the car first before having to scratch the idea because in the end it turned out Lexa’s mustang was rather rare and hard to get things for. Clarke liked her new idea for a present better anyway, but she now understood why people almost took as many pictures of the car as they did of Lexa when they were out. 

The hotel they were staying at wasn’t far from the stadium where the show had been, unlike the penthouse that was on the other side of town, and now that the streets had cleared out some Lexa navigated them with ease and Clarke was content to hold her hand for the few minutes it took. Soon they turned into the parking garage of the giant hotel and pulled up to the valet booth. Stopping the car Lexa got out and closed the door behind her. Clarke got out too and pulled her jacket tighter and came to stand close to Lexa as Lexa approached the booth window and the middle aged woman working it. They had met her yesterday evening. She had ash colored hair held back in a braid and the tag on the shirt said the woman’s name was Kristy. Lexa spoke up, “hi Kristy. How was your evening?”

“Good, how was your show?”

“Good,” Lexa grinned, “at least, at least I hoped they liked it.” 

“I watched it on tv,” Kristi motioned to the small tv behind the counter, “loved every minute. Merry Christmas both of you, by the way.” she smiled at Clarke too. 

“Merry Christmas!” Clarke beamed back.

“Merry Christmas,” Lexa agreed with a nod. Finally she handed the keys to her car across, “we should be back down for it shortly.” 

“We’ll have it ready,” Kristy replied, taking the keys.

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Lexa replied sincerely. She reached for her wallet and found bills and slid them across to Kristi as a tip. 

Kristi rolled her eyes at the money but took it anyway, “I don’t care what they say, you’re too sweet, Heda.” She turned then to radio someone in to get the car. Lexa turned to Clarke, “you must be freezing, babe.”

“It's a little cold,” Clarke admitted, shivering, but she smiled.

“Cold out there isn’t?” Kristi spoke up, she looked over at Lexa, “why don’t you get your girl inside before she freezes to death. You can come by again later.”

Lexa laughed, “We’re going, we’re going…” she turned the both and laced her fingers through Clarke’s and set out through the garage toward the nearest elevator. Getting inside it it took them to the top floor. At the top Lexa checked the hall to be sure it was empty, before tugging Clarke out and going to the door of their suite that was more of a small apartment. She swiped her card and stepped in, Clarke followed with her hand on Lexa’s waist because it was dark. 

Clarke barely closed the door behind them before Lexa turned and pushed her up against it with her hips and pinned her there, “Spread your legs,” she whispered rough against the shell of Clarke’s ear as she started bunching up Clarke’s velvet green dress.

“Lexa…” Clarke croaked. Lexa hid it well, but her girl was horny as hell after most of her shows, and her hand was already under Clarke’s dress, in her panties and rubbing between her legs. Lexa was already hunched against her, her hot mouth sucking marks onto Clarke’s throat and her little grunts and finding Clarke slick as she worked her hand echoed in the dark room. Clarke started nodding and panting and spread her legs.

“Good girl…” Lexa rubbed faster.

“Hurry..” Clarke begged as Lexa pullled her panties off. She wanted a turn at her girl too and they didn’t have long. 

“You want it fast and hard, Clarke?” Lexa growled softly, moving her mouth to Clarke’s. She sucked and licked at Clarke’s lower lip as she kissed her and played with Clarke’s tongue with hers, “and you are already wet…” wet noises echoed into the room as Lexa shoved two fingers into her and started fucking her against the door. Her body thudded against it, anchored by Lexa’s grip as she fucked her. As her eyes fluttered open and closed in time Clarke saw Lexa’s parted, perfect lips so close to her face and the glimmer of lusty green eyes behind shimmering white warpaint..

“Baby…” Clarke whined, tiny tremors of pleasure were being milked from her body, precursors to what was coming. Reaching around with her free hand Lexa undid the zip of Clarke’s dress and tugged it down her shoulders. She pushed up the cups of Clarke’s bra to her collarbone. Clarke’s breasts fell free. Her nipples already hard.

Lexa groaned, tipped in her head, grabbed one and shoved it into her mouth, “yes, beautiful..” she mumbled around a mouthful of nipple and Clarke slammed her head back against the door, as her limbs went to jelly when Lexa started to suck. 

“Oh…” Clarke felt her body shaking with pleasure, she grabbed Lexa’s shoulder to keep her balance but it was no good. Blood pounded through her body like Lexa pounded her into the door, “fuck…” she squirmed, she scrambled one hand at Lexa’s back and tangled the other in gorgeous, brown hair that fluttered against her skin, “fuck…!” Clarke locked up and started flooding Lexa’s talented hand between her legs. She felt Lexa smile against her nipple as it popped out of her mouth, “Lexa…” Clarke ground her teeth, “Lexa!.....”

“Yes, baby,” Lexa dropped to her knees and grabbed Clarke by the hips, burying her face between Clarke’s legs she started to suck and lick while Clarke humped and ground against her mouth through the orgasm crashing around her. She thought she heard Lexa whispering dirty, beautiful things to her as she licked her and fingered her, 

“Thats it beautiful, you’re such a good fuck…come on my face baby, that’s it… uh..” Lexa lapped at her. Clarke tangled her hands in pretty brown hair as white warpaint smeared everywhere.. Up and up and up Clarke’s body Lexa went until her mouth was suddenly being plundered, but softly, by Lexa’s pouty silky mouth. Clarke started kissing her right back. Lexa was kissing her ear, her throat, the hickeys she’d left a moment before, “I love you, Clarke, I love you…”

“I love you too,” Clarke whispered, as her body went limp at last. Catching her breath she opened her eyes and found herself staring into glittery green ones.

“Hi,” Lexa whispered to her. Reaching up she bit down on her own knuckle, before mischievously sucking the wetness fingers that had been fucking her a minute ago. 

“Baby,” Clarke moaned, shaking her head. It was such a turn on. But she took a deep breath and pushed Lexa back one gently step. Clarke, on wobbly legs, stepped forward too. Lexa cocked an eyebrow at her curiously and backed up another step. But she kept sucking on her fingers. 

“You taste so good,” Lexa finally took her fingers from her mouth, “I sometimes think about it on stage.” she smirked teasingly.

“Is that why you’re always so horny?” Clarke drawled out, she advanced, smirking at Lexa and Lexa started backing up. Clarke smiled devilishly at her, “all those dirty things you just said? You have such a filthy little mouth.” She snaked out a hand, grabbed Lexa’s wrist and yanked her slender body right up against hers. Clarke chuckled and took Lexa’s face in her hands, staring at Lexa’s pouty mouth…

“You love it….” Lexa teased her.

“I do, and I want to kiss it.” Clarke pulled Lexa’s lips to hers and started kissing them, they were soft and plump and little sighs were escaping them and the minute Clarke felt Lexa lift her hands to her waist and start returning the kiss with her hot lips, the minute she felt Lexa’s tongue toy with her lips she pushed her girl back,

“Go over there,” Clarke ordered, the confusion on Lexa’s face was evident as she blinked a little behind smeared paint. Messy curls tumbled and she was still wearing her white dress. She licked her kiss bruised lips. Clarke pointed to the outline of the expensive leather couch that sat on a white fur rug in the middle of the suite, “bend over it. Over the arm.” She quirked an eyebrow at Lexa teasingly. 

Lexa’s lips parted, and closed again and a look of lust burned in her eyes. She tipped her chin up a little like she was having difficulty swallowing, but turned and stalked to where the couch was and bent her toned body over the arm of it, “like this?” She held herself up on her hands.

“Mm mm,” Clarke hummed scoldingly, shaking her head. Sauntering over, she put her hand on Lexa’s back and gently pushed down, “all the way down. Put your cute little boobs all the way against the cushions, baby.” 

Lexa looked over at her but lowered her chest to the cushions so her ass was in the air propped up by the arm of the couch, “like this?”

“Perfect,” Clarke had a hard time breathing. Moving directly behind Lexa she bunched the hem of Lexa’s dress up to her hips and and exposed her ass in white lacy panties. Clarke stared. She couldn’t help it. Her mouth was dry as she slipped her fingers into the low waistband of Lexa’s damp panties, “these have to go,” she pulled the panties down Lexa’s legs to her ankles. Standing she touched between Lexa’s legs and started to rub. Clarke leaned over Lexa’s prone body and whispered against her ear, “someone’s wet.” She slid a finger into her girl easily and wiggled it around.

Lexa squirmed. She grabbed the cushion in front of her with her hands and groaned, “I can’t help it if you’re so hot…” 

Clarke laughed and wiggled her finger more, “is that so?” she shoved another finger in with the first and wiggled them both around before pulling them both out and sucking on them loudy, she wanted Lexa to hear and she did because she groaned and dropped her head to the pillow, 

“Yes…” Lexa gasped, “so very-” but her voice cracked and her teeth ground, Lexa squeezed her eyes shut and looked up when Clarke pushed two fingers into her and pumped them in and out a few times. She leaned over Lexa’s back again, 

“It's too bad we don’t have our toy,” she said against Lexa’s ear, “I’d love to fuck you over this couch with it. But since we don’t,” Clarke pushed a third finger into her trembling rockstar and kept up the lazy, deep pace, “this will have to do.”

“Baby…” 

Clarke sucked at her sweating neck, “yes babe?” she couldn’t see the welts she was making. But she knew they would be there when the lights went up.

“I..I…”

She let Lexa’s throat go with a pop, “you like when I fuck you like this, don’t you?” Clarke felt Lexa’s desperate nodding against her face. With a soft chuckle she stood up straight and undid the zip at the back of Lexa’s dress. Still fucking her with one hand Clarke pulled the dress from Lexa’s shoulders, her girl helping a little by moving one arm at a time. Finally having the dress at Lexa’s waist, Clarke slid her free hand into the front of Lexa’s sports bra and pinched her nipple.

“Clarke!!” Lexa started squirming.

“That’s it,” Clarke let go of her girl’s nipple and skimmed her free hand down between Lexa’s legs and started playing with her hardened clit, “that’s it babe.”

“Clarke!” Lexa started flooding her hand.

“Just keep saying my name, gorgeous…” Clarke kissed Lexa’s sweaty spine and fucked her harder into the couch, her girls thighs and hips hitting the arm of the couch propped up by it.

“Clarke!!!” Lexa bit the pillow and groaned, her whole body locking up as she tightened her hands on the cushions under her as she went over the edge. Clarke gasped out, watching her tremble and shake locked in the throes of bliss. She slowed her thrusting down and slid her wet hand up to stroke Lexa’s back, “I love you.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s spine again, softer this time, “I love you gorgeous.. That’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

And Lexa was, when she broke apart like this into a quivering mess.

Only when her body went limp and she crashed down onto the couch, panting for breath, did Clarke pull out her fingers. With a smile on her face, Clarke walked around the side and squatted near her face. She saw Lexa’s eyes flutter open to see her, and she saw her girl smile dreamily,

“Clarke…..” Lexa rasped.

Clarke leaned in and kissed her swollen mouth, “you really are so beautiful.”

“No,” Lexa shook her head weakly and sat up, her dress falling into her lap. She reached out with a hand and pulled Clarke down until she was straddling her lap. Still catching her breath, Lexa trapped Clarke’s head in her hands, “you are.” Lexa started kissing her with her tongue.

Clarke groaned softly, and toyed with Lexa’s tongue. She felt Lexa’s hands tighten in her hair and she tightened her own at Lexa’s waist. Lexa changed the angle. Clarke changed the angle of the kiss back. Lexa’s hands slid up during the kiss and started squeezing Clarke’s breasts-

-the shrill ring of a phone blasted through the dark causing Clarke to jump. Cursing Lexa ripped her hands and mouth away and gently got out from under Clarke, “I’m sorry…” she murmured back, as she scrambled through the dark to find her phone.

“Its okay, baby,” Clarke laughed. If the call hadn’t come, they would be well on their way through round two and they would miss caroling and she knew how important it was to Lexa. It was important to her too. Clarke’s eyes adjusted to the dark she watched her half naked and well fucked girl dig through the pocket of her discarded coat on the floor. Finding the offending phone at last Lexa took the call and put the phone to her ear, “What do you want, Anya?”

Clarke scooted off the couch and moved to where Lexa was. Their eyes met and she helped Lexa to her feet, slipped behind her and started kissing the back of her neck. 

“We are not,” Lexa snorted softly and smirked back at Clarke, who looked up in time for Lexa to kiss her lips, “well, we’re not now.”

Clarke laughed under her breath and tucked her head into Lexa’s sweaty shoulder, tightening her arms around her, “perfect timing..” she mumbled with a smile.

Lexa was nodding to her but answering Anya, “Yes, I know. We’re getting into the shower right now and then we will be coming. What?” Lexa sounded embarrassed, “that’s not what I meant! I meant we’ll be on our way.”

Clarke started chucking, her body shaking, having a good idea of what happened, “its okay, babe.” she tried soothing Lexa, kissing her neck.

“Anya? Anya hello?” Lexa pulled her phone back and looked at it before looking at Clarke, “she hung up on me!” Lexa’s frustration was adorable.

“Well, when you said something like that….” Clarke couldn’t help it. She bit her lip and motioned to the phone. 

Lexa’s mouth dropped open just a little bit. She stared at Clarke. Clarke burst into laughter. Shaking her head Lexa cracked a smile and tossed her phone on the stand near the door, “come on, beautiful,” she said, grabbing Clarke by the hand and started tugging her through the suite.

Clarke still couldn’t help it, “coming.” she teased, and bursted into laughter.

-=-

_“...have a Holly Jolly Christmas and when you walk down the street…”_

It was the fifth shelter they visited and they still had one more stop. Snow was falling down as Lexa played her guitar in the street. Dressed in her signature outfit and warpaint again, she was shivering and her hands were red with cold. Clarke worried about them. But she thought she looked absolutely adorable out in the snow-

_“And in case you didn’t hear..”_

The band was singing along the whole time. So was Clarke and the others. The residents of the shelter were all in the windows and crowded in the street with them as Lexa hopped and danced around. Even the residents started singing the end of it with them,

_“Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas...this year!”_ Lexa and Clarke held the note. Everyone started cheering and laughing and clapping with a big grin on her face and teasing green eyes she looked up and Clarke and finished playing the last cords of the song. Clarke was laughing as Lexa pushed her guitar behind her back,

“Thank you,” she said looking around at everyone. Around them, the band was grinning and bowing too. Kids were running forward and hugging them. Clarke hugged them back. Through the gathering crowds crowding between them Clarke looked up at Lexa and smiled.

“Okay,” Lexa fell back and announced, “we have ….some stuff here,” she motioned to the van parked behind them, “for all of you.” 

Lincoln went over to the van and opened the van doors up, “anyone want presents!” he shouted, and kids squealed and shoved forward. Clarke watched Lincoln hoist Octavia onto his shoulders and they started handing gifts out. Anya and Emori and John started tossing gifts out of the van too. Clarke looked over at Lexa, to find her standing there with twinkling eyes. Lexa looked across at her and smiled. Clarke smiled back at her, found one of her hands and brought it to her lips and kissed her frozen cold fingers,

“Baby your hands are like ice.” Clarke protested, kissing them again.

Lexa nodded fast, “can’t wear gloves and play.” she admitted with a small smile. Clarke smiled back at her softly and took both her hands, and rubbed them together with hers to warm them up the best she could. 

“Lets go help,” Lexa said to her. Clarke nodded and went to the van with her and started taking out boxes of food. One after another, Clarke would get them down and Lexa would hand them across to the people out in the snow,

“Merry Christmas,” she said each time she handed a box or toy across. It was long, hard, cold work. But eventually they emptied the van. Cries of ‘thank you, thank you’ and ‘Merry Christmas’ and ‘come back again next year’ rang in the street and people waved as the band loaded up to leave.

“We will,” Lexa promised, taking in all the people around them one more time, “we will and Merry Christmas!” Lexa beat a retreat to her car nearby and opened the door for Clarke. Climbing in Clarke closed it and opened Lexa’s door for her. Her girl put her guitar in the trunk, Clarke heard it slam, felt the car bounce and then Lexa climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door behind her. She put the keys in the ignition and rubbed and blew on her frozen hands.

Lexa smiled sadly and reached out and rubbed one of them, “how’s your hands?”

“Cold,” Lexa shivered, as she dropped one of them to the steering wheel and the other one down to the shifter. She put the car in reverse and smiled over at Clarke, “one last stop.”

Clarke nodded and smiled at her encouragingly. She knew this last shelter meant alot to Lexa. She knew, it had been Lexa’s home for a while there off and on, “think he will tell me any more embarrassing stories? The one where you fell off the stage as a kid -twice- was particularly cute.”

“Oh god,” Lexa groaned as they pulled out onto the street and started following the rest of the band’s vehicles, “I hope not.”

-=-

Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside the tall gray building that was pressed between two others that were crumbling down. Wrought iron fence ran around the narrow yard in front of it and up the front steps. A simple string of multicolor lights were hung from the eves and Lights were on inside with a warm glow. Parking out on the curb behind the band’s cars, Lexa shut off the engine of her car. With a small smile, she glanced over at Clarke, “ready?”

Clarke nodded, “yep.”

“Let do this.” Lexa grinned and opened her car door, grabbed her guitar, and got out into the snow. Clarke got out of of the car too and closed the door after her. As the band was getting out of their cars Lexa walked toward the door of the establishment and stood in the snow. Clarke had to walk fast to catch up to her. She barely did, with Anya and the others stumbling behind when Lexa stopped and cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, “Anybody home?!” she lowered her hands and smiled across at Clarke.

The building seemed silent for a minute, and then suddenly dozens of shadows were flashing past the upstairs windows. Anya had arrived just in time to see it,

“Oh god…” she laughed under her breath, and wrapped a arm around Raven’s waist.

“Lexa!” Maya vie shouted as the door was torn open. The dark haired girl practically ran down the steps and threw herself at Lexa as Vincent Vie, owner of the shelter, ambled out onto the steps with a small smile on his face and his hands shoved into his pockets, as residents of the establishment started spilling out the door.

Lexa caught Maya and squeezed her tight, “you made it!” Maya cried excitedly chattering away against Lexa’s shoulder, “we saw the show on t.v! It was so magic.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you liked it.” Lexa said back. Around them the rest of the crowd bounced and looked on in excitement.

Maya finally stepped back from Lexa, “we didn’t think you’d come. Being busy with the concert and all.” She held onto Lexa’s hands. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Lexa promised. 

Vincent pushed through the crowds, “Lexa, Clarke, Anya, Lincoln..” he greeted, and nodded at all the others, “Merry Christmas.” 

“This is my girl, Raven,” Anya spoke up, “you didn’t meet her last year, I think. Raven, this is Vincent Vie. He kept Lexa and I off the street some when we were growing up.”

“Nice to meet you,” Vincent shook Raven’s hand.

“You too Mr. Vie.” Raven smiled at him, grinning ear to ear.

“We have a couple of trucks coming,” Lexa spoke up, “with supplies and gifts and-” Lexa broke off suddenly and looked aside. Clarke saw why in an instant. A small girl, perhaps six years old, in a worn out coat came up and tugged at Lexa’s hand.

“Heda,” the girl asked with pleading eyes, “are you going to sing to us.”

“Of course I am,” Lexa knelt down to be level with the child. She took both her hands, “what is your name?”

“Reese.”

“Well, Reese, let’s get you inside,” she picked up the little girl and stood up with the girl on her hip and looked around at the crowd, “let's get you all inside, that is, if Mr. Vie will let us in.” 

“Of course, of course,” Vincent smiled and motioned toward the front door of the establishment, “each of you are always welcome here.” 

“Thanks,” Lexa shuffled a little trying to figure out how to carry the child and her guitar, before looking up at Clarke for help and offering the guitar to her. Clarke’s heart burst a little, with love for her gentle rockstar. 

“I got it, babe.” She smiled, and shook her head and took the guitar.

“Okay,” Lexa answered, and led the way as Clarke followed her up the steps and into the shelter. The entry room was warm and instantly comforting. Clarke almost bumped into Lexa as Lexa put the little girl down and shed her long black coat, leaving her in her black shirt, pants and warpaint. Clarke shed her coat too and followed Lexa deeper into the shelter so that they wouldn’t clog up the door with all the other people trying to come back in.

In the living area there was a small Christmas tree lit up with a string of colored lights, it was a big space, with several comfortable and worn out couches and windows that looked to the outside, “this will do,” Lexa announced, looking around. The band started gathering and people started filing in. One of them was Maya.

“We have cakes baking,” she told Lexa, “and chicken roasting. There is more than enough, Lexa, you are welcome to stay for dinner.”

Clarke saw Lexa’s shoulders slump a little and her girl shook her head, “I can’t.” she said gently but firmly. Her eyes danced over the residents of the shelter gathering in the room, needy and desperate families, abandoned elderly and orphaned children. Each of them looking on with wonder and hope. Clarke, standing near Lexa, knew what she was thinking, that she couldn’t take food from these people. Lexa finished with, “but thank you.”

“Okay,” Maya answered carefully, looking between Clarke and Lexa both, “but the invitation stays open.” she smiled.

Lexa nodded and smiled back. She turned to Clarke and looked at the guitar Clarke was holding. Clarke did too, “oh!” she laughed and offered it to Lexa who laughed a little too. She slid the guitar strap on and glanced at the members of the band and their respective partners to see if everyone was ready. They were, “Okay,” Lexa said, strumming the guitar once or twice, “let's get this party started, shall we?”

Shouts of ‘yes’ and cheering went up in the packed room. Lexa picked out a few more cords, looking at the strings as though trying to decide a song,

“Wait, wait, Heda!” Reese came running from the crowd with a faded red santa hat in her hand. She came to a stop in front of Lexa, “first you need a hat.” she held up the hat as if trying to reach Lexa’s head.

“I do,” Lexa agreed fully and knelt for the little girl and tucked her head a little. The crowd laughed and clapped as she allowed Reese to put the hat on her head. Clarke grinned, shaking her own head and folded her arms, laughing she watched as Lexa stood up.

“Now am I ready?” she asked Reese.

Reese nodded, “yep.”

Finally, with a glance at Clarke and in her santal hat, Lexa started to strum the guitar and after a few seconds cords became an upbeat song and Lexa started to sing, _“rockin’ around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop. Mistletoe hung where you can see,”_ she moved to where Clarke was and kissed her on the cheek. Several people laughed and clapped.

Lexa started bowing. Clarke turned crimson and touched her hand to her face. Lexa chuckled and kept playing, _“every couple tries to stop..”_ moving to the center of the room she strummed the acoustic guitar, _“rockin’ around the Christmas Tree, let the Christmas spirit ring. Later we’ll have some pumpkin pie and we’ll do some caroling.”_

The rest of the band suddenly joined in,

_“You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear. Voices singing let's be jolly,”_ everyone started clapping in time and singing along. Lexa hit her knees and gave it her best, _“deck the halls with boughs of holly…”_

-=-

Clarke didn’t know how long they stayed up singing. But sometime well into the second hour she had dropped off in a comfy overstuffed chair. She was exhausted. Sometime later she felt Lexa carrying her through the falling snow to the car propping her against it as she opened it and put her gently in the seat. Clarke stirred, “Lexa?” she mumbled, trying to open her eyes she only got a glimpse of pouty red lips and soft brown hair and green eyes behind fading warpaint. 

Lexa’s hands framed her face and Lexa’s lips kissed her forehead, “hush love,” In the background, Clarke could hear cars loading up and people shouting merry christmas and goodbyes. She struggled to sit up in the car and tried to open her eyes but she was so tired. Lexa’s lips kissed her forehead again, “its okay, Clarke. Sleep.”

She gave in as Lexa leaned back out of the car and closed the door behind her. She was dimly aware of her climbing in the driver’s side and she heard Lexa put the key into the ignition and the engine turn on and the car pulling away from the curb, “Lexa..” she reached tiredly for Lexa’s hand. Warm fingers laced with hers after a minute. Lexa turned on the radio and started singing quietly along with the songs. Clarke smiled softly, surprised her girl had any voice left, and drifted back to sleep. 

-=-

The following morning Clarke woke up wrapped in Lexa’s arms in a giant bed covered in pillowy white quilts. She barely remembered being woke up sometime late last night and being helped by Lexa upstairs and also helped by her to undress. But Lexa was asleep with her face in her chest and looked like an angel. Clarke chuckled softly at her rockstar, content and happy she let her eyes move around the room, at the sunlight falling in from the windows contrasting the shadows. Startled, she realised finally they were at the mountain cabin. She must have jumped a little because Lexa stirred in her arms. Green eyes cracked open and Lexa smiled up at her,

“Goodmorning, beautiful. Merry Christmas.” 

Clarke grinned, leaning down she kissed Lexa on her soft sleepy lips, “merry Christmas,” Clarke leaned in and slid fingers through Lexa’s hair, combing it back where it fell in her face, “you look like an angel.”

Lexa snorted softly, “not many would agree with that.”

“That’s okay,” Clarke assured her with a smirk. She kept playing with Lexa’s hair, “because you’re my angel.”

“Smooth,” Lexa chuckled, and then rolled onto her back and sat up and stretched. Clarke could only stare at her, and wet her dried out lips at the sight of all that skin and the hard points of Lexa’s nipples as the blankets and sheets fell into her lap. She cleared her throat and looked around again for distraction, “We’re at the cabin.”

Lexa relaxed and smiled at her dopily, “we are.” she shifted the blanket back and got out of bed, pulling a light satin robe from the top of the large oaken trunk at the foot of it Lexa slid it on. Clarke stared at her mutely, god, she was so beautiful.

“I thought…” Clarke tried to speak but her mouth was a little dry, “I thought you sent my mom to the cabin.”

“Different cabin, silly, a rental. Not this one.” Lexa teased. She moved to the pile of guitar and suitcases that Clarke vaguely remembered hearing tumbled into the corner the night before. Clarke watched in curiosity as Lexa picked up a small satchel from it and her long coat and carried to over to Clarke’s side of the bed.

“We have the place all to ourselves?” Clarke grinned.

“Not quite,” Lexa smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed near Clarke, “Anya and Raven are here and the others will be by soon for presents and breakfast. They packed all the presents from the penthouse last night and brought them here so there are a few down there for you,” Lexa face scrunched up in embarrassment, “I couldn’t pick just one.”

“Its okay, Lex,” Clarke laughed, “I had trouble picking too.” 

“But,” Lexa went on and seemed nervous, she brushed hair behind her ear and picked up her coat from the floor, “I have one to give you, first. A special one. Before we go down there.” Lexa reached into a pocket of the coat and pulled out a square, flat package wrapped in red and tied with a silky silver bow. She put in in Clarke’s hand, and sat back nervously. And as the weight of the gift settled in her hand Clarke knew what it was even through the paper and a thrill of excitement filled her,

“Is this what I think it is?!” she tore at the ribbon and the paper, her heart hammering a mile a minute, and within seconds she had the paper off and was looking down at a pristine cd case.

The cover was white, with a black and white shot of Lexa standing close enough to the camera to be seen only from her collarbone up. Seemingly naked her bare left shoulder and half her face was showing, the right half of the image cut off at the insert's outer edge. Her head was bowed and her warpaint ran a little while her hair was messy like she'd been in bed and pulled behind her left shoulder to expose her neck which was mottled with dark hickies Clarke had left. Clarke felt her breath catch at the sight of them. But then she felt it stop altogether when she red the album's title scrawled in blood red along the edge of the hinge side of the insert,

Your Mark.

Grasping the album tight in both hands Clarke felt tears pooling in her eyes as she whipped her gaze up to Lexa, to find tears hiding in green eyes as well, “Lexa…” Clarke choked out.

“It's not the final copy,” Lexa said softly, “it's ..the first edit ever, I guess. There isn’t another like it out there. But Clarke,” she leaned in and slid her hand up Clarke’s face, “I want you to know, how much you changed me. You left your mark on my soul, my music, and my body,” she smirked at the cover image, “In more ways than one.” Lexa licked her lips, “that album wouldn't exist without you. And I just ..I wanted you to know. I wanted ...I wanted everyone to know.”

Clarke was breathless, and flipped the disc over. On the back of it she read all the songs she’d seen Lexa write over the past year. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Without thinking about it she set the cd aside and flung herself at Lexa, whom barely caught her, before Clarke toppled them both backward onto the bed. Clarke straddled her and tucked her hands in her hair and started kissing her mouth, “I love you, I love you..” she pecked Lexa’s lips between words.

Under her, Lexa laughed and kissed her back each time, “does this,” she kissed Clarke again, “does this mean you like it?”

“Like it?” Clarke sat back at last and dropped to sit on the bed again. She picked up the special cd box of Grounder’s fourth album, “Lexa, I love it!”

“Good,” Lexa grinned ear to ear, scrambling to sit up, “I hoped you would.” 

“We will listen to it after breakfast,” Clarke traced the image of Lexa again with her fingers before setting it aside, “but first, I have something special for you too.” her face fell as she remembered, “crap.”

Lexa looked up, “what, what’s wrong?”

“I left it at the Penthouse.” Clarke moaned in despair. She felt panic rise in her. She’d worked so hard on Lexa’s present and she’d left it behind.

“No,” Lexa stopped her quickly and made her look up. Lexa nodded toward the bag, “Raven, she made sure to tell me she packed it. It's in there.” 

“She told you I got you a present?” Clarke was slightly hurt.

Lexa snorted softly, “no, she didn’t. She told me that something was in there you would probably panic about and she told me I couldn’t look in the bag either…” Lexa tailed off with a sigh.

Clarke grinned. It had to be the present. She reached for the bag, opened it and looked in. Sure enough the thick rectangular present wrapped in silver foil with a sparkly white ribbon stared back up at her. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, “Okay,” she looked up at Lexa and pulled the package out, “I spent the last six months making this…”

Lexa’s eyes fell on the glittery package, and she took it carefully in both her hands. Clarke knew it was heavier than it looked so she made sure Lexa had a hold on it before she let it go and sat back. Lexa looked up at her as if she was awestruck, before setting the present in her lap and pulling off the ribbon. She opened the gift slowly, peeling back the shimmery paper. And finally when the shimmery memory book lay on her lap Lexa snapped her eyes up,

“Clarke…” she whispered, as she looked back down and opened it to the first page. A picture of a giant ferris wheel looked up at her first, another page was a picture of Lexa reaching for her from the stage at the Giant Five a year and a half ago where they first met. Clarke’s ticket bracelet for the festival was attached to the page. Lexa traced her finger over it and turned the page again to find herself looking at a picture of her car and the pair of them sitting on it.

“Its a memory book,” Clarke explained softly, “of our first year.” she wet her lips nervously.

“Its beautiful,” Lexa whispered, turning page after page. She saw the picture of the carvival she’d taken Clarke to the October before last where she’d taken her on tour. That was the first time she had seen Clarke in months. They made love behind a truck and she wrote a song about it. She bit her lip and blushed and heard Clarke laugh,

“It was really good sex.” 

Lexa blushed more, but nodded.

“And it made a good song.”

Lexa laughed out loud, and grinned and touched the game tickets clipped to pictures they had taken at that carnival. She turned the next page and saw a picture of matey’s restaurant out on the pier where they had been chased shortly after by fans. Lexa swallowed, “its beautiful.” she breathed, “I love it.” she flipped through more of the pages, “our entire first year is in here?”

Clarke nodded, “it is. Our history. Fortunately, dating you makes some of those pictures easy to find online.” Clarke brushed back blonde hair from her face, and Lexa started to laugh. Clarke loved hearing her laugh. 

There was a bang from downstairs, followed by Anya’s bellow, “you two awake up there. We want to eat!”

Lexa snorted softly and looked over at Clarke. Folding the book closed for now and setting it aside she leaned in and kissed Clarke with her soft lips. Clarke tucked a hand into Lexa’s tangled brown hair and kissed her softly back.

“Christmas is coming!” Anya shouted outside the door.

“No,” Lexa laughed, breaking the kiss she shouted over at the door, “its already here!”

“Two minutes.” Anya mumbled from outside the door.

“Two minutes, An,” Lexa agreed. And with a chuckle looked back at Clarke as they heard Anya stomping away from the door. Lexa brushed hair out of Clarke’s face, “Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

“Merry Christmas, Lexa,” Clarke leaned in. Smiling and happy as she kissed her girl.

*song credit: Alan Jackson - Let it be Christmas Everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This little au, which really isn't so little anymore, stole my heart three years ago this coming May. It has been quite a ride too, and I'm glad you have come along for it. Holiday Glow is the fourth sequel to the original fic to be posted on ao3. The others can be found in order [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791856?view_full_work=true) (original fic) [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996966/chapters/29718708) (Halloween) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165303) (Christmas 2017).
> 
> Holiday Glow was written for Christmas last year, and I hope you all enjoy it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, from me and the GFAU. 
> 
> (more/about Lullaby of the Giant Five can be found on my Tumblr [HERE](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/gfaushort).)


End file.
